Playing to be a boy
by suiseiseki2003
Summary: Sakura Yukihara perdió a su padre a los 6 años, dejando a ella y a su hermano solos, un dia su hermano se va dejandola sola. Pasan 4 años y un día un hombre misterioso aparece frente a ella, pidiendole que se haga pasar por su hermano Kei mientras éste se recupera de una operación, ya que ha sido elegido para convertirse en el cuarto miembro del grupo mas famoso de japon.
1. intruduccion :3

Playing to be a boy

~By Sui-Chan~

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… y el dorama "you're beautiful" tampoco.

**Personajes:**

**Sakura Yukihara:** Protagonista femenina. Nació el 16 de mayo en Kanazawa, Japón, actualmente tiene 14 años de edad. Su familia esta compuesta por su hermano gemelo mayor llamado Kei, ya que sus padre falleció cuando tenia apenas 6 años y su a su madre nunca conoció. A pesar de la pena inmensa de ver morir a sus padres siempre es alegre, es inteligente, esta en muy buena condición física, canta, baila y toca el teclado. Tiene una hermosa figura, su pelo es hasta la cintura, castaño claro. Sus ojos grandes color avellana y de mediana estatura.

**Kei Yukihara: **Es el hermano gemelo mayor de Sakura. Es maduro, gracioso, encantador y solo con ciertas personas es cariñoso, también es inteligente, tiene muy buena condición física, canta y toca el teclado. Es un chico delgado, unos centímetros más alto que su hermana, su pelo es castaño claro, ojos grandes color avellana igual que Sakura. Dejó la casa en la que vivía a los 10 años para poder convertirse en cantante, dejando a su hermana viviendo sola.

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Protagonista masculino. Nació el 27 de noviembre en Osaka, Japón, actualmente tiene 15 años de edad. Es muy inteligente, encantador, algo frio, buena condición física, canta y toca la guitarra. Líder y vocalista de la banda "the best kuro neko". Es delgado, alto, su pelo es negro azabache y sus ojos rojos carmesí. Su madre es una cantante famosa y su padre un empresario.

**Ruka Nogi:** Nació el 16 de Marzo en Osaka, Japón, actualmente tiene 15 años. Es inteligente, maduro, es bueno es deportes, alto y toca guitarra. Es el guitarrista de la banda "the best kuro neko". Es delgado, su es pelo es rubio y sus ojos son azules. No tiene familia ya que murieron en un accidente de tráfico.

**Tsubasa Andou: **Nació el 15 de julio en Osaka, Japón, actualmente tiene 16 años. Es inteligente, bromista, alegre, alto y toca la batería. Es el baterista de la banda "the best kuro neko". Es delgado, su pelo es negro azulado, ojos morados y tiene una estrella de bajo del ojo izquierdo. Su familia está compuesta por sus dos padres que son abogados y una hermana menor llamada Nobara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Por favor lean . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Capitulo I :D

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… y el dorama "you're beautiful" tampoco.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

En una tarde de lluvia, en la ciudad de Kanazawa, Japón, habían dos pequeños e indefensos niños de 6 años, llorando incontrolablemente ya que su padre, su única familia los había abandonado por la muerte en la mañana, ahora estos gemelos están viendo como entierran el cuerpo de su difunto y amado padre. Regresaron a su casa, la cual quedo completamente sola ya que estos gemelos no conocían a su madre. Pasaron los días y los pequeños trataban de sobrevivir ayudados por sus vecinas y vecinos. Pero no queriendo abandonar la casa ya que era el último recuerdo de su padre. Pasaron los años y ahora estos gemelos tienen 10 años, el pequeño Kei Yukihara abandona a su hermana, Sakura, para ir en busca de su sueño, el cual era en convertirse en cantante para conocer a su madre. La chica se queda al final sola, sin padre ni hermano.

_**4 años despues~**_

Una tranquila mañana en la que los pajaritos cantaban, el viento soplaba tiernamente (?) y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana… en esa misma mañana eran las 11:30 de la mañana y la chica de la habitación no se daba por aludida que tiene que despertar... pero gracias a kami-sama un rayo de sol pegó en sus ojos provocando que esta los abriera, media adormilada, se sienta en su cama y talla sus ojos, mira a su lado izquierdo, toma su celular, miró la hora, se vistió y luego salió a caminar.

_**~Sakura pdv~ **_

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando un hombre como de 35 años me empieza a seguir, estaba asustada, no lo podía negar… cuando los miedos me ganaron salgo corriendo. Cuando veo que ya no me persigue, me detengo, ya no daba mas… lo había dejado atrás, o eso era lo que pensaba….

-Es… pe… ra… -me dice entrecortado por la carrera- Sakura-san tengo que hablar contigo

-¿q-que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto nerviosa- ¿y como sabes mi nombre? ¬¬

-porque soy el manager de tu hermano Kei, mi nombre es Kaito Saitoh- responde tranquilamente- necesito hablar con UD… su hermano está en problemas-

-¿Q-que le pasó a mi hermano?- le pregunto intrigada ya que no lo veo desde los 10 años

-¿podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado? Ven… sube a mi camioneta- me dice llevándome hacia su camioneta

-ni creas que caeré en esa trampa pervertido ¬¬ - entonces elige tu el lugar ^^U – afuera de la camioneta ¬¬ -le digo caminando hacia la camioneta negra del hombre – habla –le vuelvo a decir indiferente ya que aun no confiaba en el

-*cof* *cof* okey Srta. Sakura-san… lo que pasa es que… su hermano, está en Estados Unidos debido a que se debió operar de los ojos… y su recuperación no tiene fecha limite…-

-¿y cual es el problema? –lo interrumpo

-el problema es que el director de la famosa banda de Japón "the best kuro neko" quiere hacer un contrato con tu hermano para que sea el nuevo miembro de esa banda… pero… quiere firmar el contrato hoy… -me cuenta agachando la cabeza

-y la parte en la que yo entro es…. ¿?-

-por favor –se pone de rodillas al frente de mi- solo hasta que tu hermano se recupere… pásate por el TT^TT salva el sueño de tu hermano –rogaba- él quería convertirse en cantante para encontrar a su madre

Sin nada mas que decir, solo asentí, no sabia como me iba a pasar por el, solo pensaba en ayudar a mi hermano y así beneficiarme a mi misma para encontrar a nuestra madre. Me subí a la camioneta negra y nos dirigimos a mi hogar, no era grande, ni mucho menos lujoso, ya que ase 4 años ya que vivo sola, solo era una cabaña con todo lo que uno necesitaba, nada faltaba pero nada sobraba. El señor Saitoh me pasó una bolsa en donde estaba mi disfraz. Entre a la casa, saqué todo lo de la bolsa, y empecé a observar lo que había en la bolsa. Solo había una peluca del mismo color de mi pelo y ropa de hombre la cual consistía en: una polera negra, una chaqueta de cuero negro, ropa interior masculina y un pantalón verde militar, zapatillas del mismo color que la polera.

Me saqué todo para luego ponerme la ropa interior masculina y arriba una venda ajustada color piel para bajar mi busto, luego me vestí con lo demás que traía la bolsa. Me dirigí hacia el espejo que estaba en el baño e inesperadamente no se notaban mis curvas, me puse la peluca y escondí mi pelo de manera que pareciera un verdadero hombre. Me mire de nuevo en el espejo y ya era un hombre… lo único que me faltaba era saber como actuar como uno. Salgo de la casa para encontrarme con el Sr. Saitoh…

-wow –dice el Sr. Saitoh sorprendido- ¿enserio eres tu Sakura-san?

-¿q-quien mas crees que soy?... además solo llámame Sakura, ya que ahora seremos "socios" –le digo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, no me había dado cuenta, pero se vestía bien, además tenia una camioneta lujosa-

-es que enserio eres igual a tu hermano O.O… a por cierto, solo llámame Kaito o manager… ahora… que estamos listos ¿vamos?

-okey~ *-* *cof *cof* digo, esta bien, vámonos- le respondo subiendo a la camioneta

Cuando íbamos de camino al estudio, Kaito me explicaba cosas… como que debía cambiar de escuela (a la que van los demás integrantes del grupo), que sin importar la situación nunca debía decir que era una chica y blablablá. Entonces llegamos al estudio en donde se encontraban muchas fanáticas de "the best kuro neko", trague saliva, me baje de la camioneta, y comencé a caminar hacia el estudio, en donde las chicas empezaban a murmurar "¿quien es ese chico?", "¿no crees que es guapo?"… y cosas así… si solo supieran que soy una chica y no un chico xD pero… si ellas piensan que soy un chico entonces pasare desapercibida y eso me tranquiliza. Entramos al edificio del estudio y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina del director, estaba demasiada nerviosa.

-no estés nerviosa… solo actúa natural –me susurro Kaito al entrar a la oficina del director la cual era inmensa.

-ohh… Kei llegaste –me dice un hombre como la misma edad que Kaito sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio- te estaba esperando… mi nombre es Lee Shin Som, como te puedes dar cuenta soy de descendencia coreana, un gusto.

-el gusto es mio, como debe saber mi nombre es Kei Yukihara, tengo 14 años de edad. Será un placer trabajar con Ud. –dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia- 'vamos solo sigue tranquila, lo estas logrando Sakura' –pienso

-aquí esta el contrato… léelo mientras nos van a buscar un poco de café- me dice el director

_**~Fin pdv~**_

-okey –dice la muchacha asiéndose pasar por su hermano, mientras que el manager Kaito la miraba nerviosamente y pidiendo a kami-sama que todo funcionara bien

_**Mientras en el otro lado del estudio**_

-¿¡Como que habrá otro integrante! –gritaba un pelinegro y ojos rojos carmesís a sus compañeros de banda

-Natsume… ¿acaso no te lo dijo el director? –le responde otro chico rubio y ojos azul cielo

-ese maldito idiota ¬¬ ¡Como es que no me dijo! –gritaba con mas rabia Natsume

-calma, calma Natsume ^^U –respondía el tercer integrante de la banda el cual tenia el pelo negro azulado, ojos morados y una singular estrella bajo su ojo izquierdo llamado Tsubasa.

-ok ¬¬ ¿y cuando llega el nuevo integrante?- pregunta el oji-carmesi

-ahora debe estar firmando el contrato… -responde Tsubasa.

Al decir eso Natsume abandona la sala de grabación y se dirige hacia la oficina del director, con sus dos compañeros siguiéndolo para ver que no se metiera en problemas

_**En la sala del director**_

-y bueno… ¿ya lo leíste Kei-kun? –pregunta el director Lee Shin Som, a esta pregunta la chica mira a "su" manager, asiendo que Kaito asienta

-Si –dice la chica firmando el contrato cuando se abre la puerta de golpe

_**~Sakura pdv~ **_

Cuando firmo el contrato, la puerta se abre de golpe seguido por 3 chicos.

-¿cuando planeabas decírmelo? –dice el azabache y mirada carmesí tratando de sonar tranquilo

-ohh… Natsume parece que ya te enteraste, él es el nuevo integrante de la banda, se llama Kei Yukihara- les dice el director

A esto dicho ese tal Natsume me agarra de la muñeca y me saca arrastrando… atrás de nosotros vienen los demás tratando de detenerlo ya que me llevaba a no sé que parte, me izo entrar en una sala, la cual era la de grabación, solo dejó entrar a sus dos compañeros dejando al otro lado del cristal al director y a Kaito.

-veamos que tan bueno eres _Kei_ –me dijo asiendo énfasis en mi nombre… o mejor dicho el de mi hermano….

* * *

_**Continuará…. **_

Gracias por leer ^-^ enserio… este es mi primer fic solita :3 así que… espero que me puedan ayudar y dejar Reviews… solo para saber que les pareció… etto… eso nomas :3

Sayonara~


	3. Capitulo II :P

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… y el dorama "you're beautiful" tampoco.

* * *

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

_A esto dicho ese tal Natsume me agarra de la muñeca y me saca arrastrando… atrás de nosotros vienen los demás tratando de detenerlo ya que me llevaba a no sé que parte, me izo entrar en una sala, la cual era la de grabación, solo dejó entrar a sus dos compañeros dejando al otro lado del cristal al director y a Kaito._

_-veamos que tan bueno eres _Kei_ –me dijo asiendo énfasis en mi nombre… o mejor dicho el de mi hermano…._

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**~Sakura pdv~**

-canta algo para nosotros - insistía el chico que según los demás se llamaba Natsume

-no quiero- respondo fríamente para zafarme e irme, pero cuando me iba a ir, vuelve a abrir su boca

-si no lo haces… no te aceptaremos- vuelve a repetir el chico

-'¿¡acaso está loco!... lo mejor es que cante algo… no quiero terminar con la carrera de mi hermano…' –pienso- okey… –le respondo- …pero con una condición –

-¿Cuál? –Me pregunta un poco sorprendido a lo agregado en último lugar.

-Natsume… vamos hombre, no le hagas nada… -responde el chico rubio.

-*suspiro* es inútil Ruka… Natsume no se detendrá hasta ver sus habilidades- le susurra el otro chico… llamado… emm… ¿Tsubasa? Si, creo que ese era el nombre.

-¿entonces… Cual es tu condición? –me preguntó ignorando a sus dos compañeros.

-cantaré lo que yo quiera –digo mirando a la hoja que estaba en su manos.

-está bien-

Al decirme "esta bien" quede completamente asustada… miraba hacia el otro lado del vidrio del estudio de grabación, en donde estaba el director sonriendo y Kaito preocupado… '¿Qué canción canto?' era lo único que podía escuchar de mis pensamientos… no había vuelta atrás… solo sé que tengo que cantar para poder salvar la carrera de mi querido y estúpido (por dejarme en esta situación) hermano, cerré los ojos fuertemente, y me acordé de la canción que compuso mi padre antes de morir… abrí mi boca para soltar el pequeño suspiro que anunciaría que estaba por cantar…

No ha podido olvidar mi corazón  
aquellos ojos tristes  
soñadores que yo amé.

La dejé por conquistar una ilusión  
y perdí su rastro  
y ahora sé que es ella  
todo lo que yo buscaba.

Y ahora estoy aquí  
buscándola de nuevo y ya no está  
se fue.

Tal vez usted la ha visto  
dígale..  
que yo siempre la adoré  
y que nunca la olvidé  
que mi vida es un desierto  
y muero yo de sed.

Y dígale también  
que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar.

No hay brillo en las estrellas  
ya ni el sol me calienta..  
y estoy muy solo aquí  
no sé a dónde fue  
por favor dígale usted.

Al terminar de cantar abrí mis ojos para ver la reacción de los demás… bueno… Natsume, Ruka y Tsubasa estaban impresionados y eso lo podía ver aunque estuviera un kilometro alejada de ellos… bueno… exagero, solo se les notaba demasiado. Miré hacia la otra parte del vidrio y veía al director aplaudiendo, sonriendo, complacido y a Kaito aliviado, pero feliz. Natsume solo dio una media vuelta y se fue de la sala…

-wow, Kei eres impresionante *O* -decía Tsubasa dándome golpecitos en la espalda- por cierto, mi nombre es Tsubasa Andou, pero solo dime Tsubasa

-cantas genial Kei-kun –decía Ruka, el otro integrante- mi nombre es Ruka Nogi, llámame solo Ruka.

-muy bien chicos, dejen a Kei descansar… -dice el director echando a los dos chicos- al parecer Natsume te aceptó Kei -dijo sonrientemente

-mmm…. –solo asentí, me sentía muy aliviada, ya mi corazón empezaba a latir tranquilamente… estúpidos nervios… odio cuando me pongo nerviosa ¬¬

Cuando pasó todo ese tormento, nos hicieron subir a la camioneta, los chicos del grupo iban junto conmigo en la parte trasera y Kaito con el director adelante. Lo más probable es que nos vamos a mi nuevo hogar… mi nueva tortura comienza hoy, Kaito me explico algo de donde iba a vivir… pero no le tome atención, así que no se donde nos dirigíamos D:

-llegamos~ -dice el director entusiasmado sacándome de mis pensamientos- pueden bajarse chicos

Al bajarme me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era mi nuevo hogar, era una casa grande, de dos pisos, tenia un ante jardín pequeño pero hermoso. Entramos a la casa y tenia un living espectacular, luego me llevaron a conocer la cocina y comedor, la cocina era inmensa y el comedor también. Fuimos al otro lado y había una sala de música, en donde había instrumentos, micrófonos, etc. Subimos para ver mi habitación y lo que me sorprendió es que habían 4 habitaciones, entonces Ruka rompió el silencio que nos consumía a los 4.

-Kei-kun, tu habitación es la que está al lado de la salida a la terraza –me informa

-¿t-terraza? –pregunto asombrada/o

-así es mi pequeño saltamontes, ¿quieres verla? –pregunta Tsubasa

-claro, ¿Por qué no? –digo dando una pequeña sonrisa asiendo que Tsubasa y Ruka se sonrojen notablemente

-tss –es lo único que "dice" Natsume- que asqueroso, pareces una chica -agrega para después retirarse a la habitación que esta al lado de la que se supone que va a hacer la mía

-vamos Kei, no pesques al amargado de Natsume, él siempre es así –me dice Tsubasa

-okey –digo yendo hacia la terraza

La terraza era hermosa, tenía una excelente vista, era bien "natural". Como empezó a hacer frio me entre habitación, la cual era realmente hermosa para ser para un hombre .-. Tenía una cama de dos plazas, baño en mi propia habitación, un armario, muebles, etc. Todo lo necesario para una habitación. Ahora me encuentro ordenando mis cosas, o… solo lo que traje, que fueron unas revistas de moda mixtas, útiles de higiene, mi libretita de dibujos :3 y el tesoro mas valioso que tenia, el anillo de mi madre. Se preguntaran… ¿Por qué no nombre la ropa?, bueno… eso es por la sencilla razón de que yo solo tengo ropa de mujer D: (de las cuales solo me traje dos conjuntos por si las casualidades cambian) y se supone que ahora debe llegar la estilista que me tiene que hacer ropa o sencillamente comprarla. Kaito me dijo que solo los tres debemos saber que yo soy mujer… de pronto mi teléfono empezó a sonar…

_*Llamada telefónica* _

-Saku- digo Kei-kun ^^U habla Kaito, te espero afuera de la casa, ven rápido… -dice- … una ancianita aquí es impaciente ¬¬ -después de decir eso se escucho un sonido de una cachetada

-O-key Kaito o.o –le respondo colgándole

*_fin llamada telefónica*_

Al cortar la llamada corrí inmediatamente hacia la puerta de mi pieza, salí, y me eche a correr de nuevo, pero al llegar a la parte de abajo choco con algo o alguien, caí con los ojos cerrados y por una extraña razón no me dolió el caer, lo único que me dolió fueron mis labios, abrí mis ojos para saber la razón de que solo eso me dolía… y ahí estaba… debajo mio…

-gomen –dije automáticamente- ¿Natsume? O.o

-tss… no tan solo pareces chica… si no que besas como una ¬¬ hn ¡que asco! -me dijo y al final me grito empujándome para que saliera de encima de el- además… ¿¡Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre!

-enserio perd-

-¡solo sal de mi vista imbécil! –me interrumpe para luego seguir su camino

Dicho esto yo también seguí por mi camino…

-'¡espera Sakura!'-pienso- 'm-me acabo de b-besar con N-Natsume! O/O … además… ¿Por qué hay solo 4 habitaciones? Acaso no será porque…'-

-Kei-kun ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Ruka acercándose a mi

-p-porque dices eso Ruka –respondo nerviosa por mi teoría

-estas demasiado rojo… -izo una pausa- además… estar parado en medio de la living mirando a la nada… no es muy normal que digamos.

-ohh… es eso… no es nada Ruka ^^ -le digo- pero… déjame preguntarte algo

-si claro

-aquí… ¿solo viviremos los cuatro? …. ¿nadie mas que los cuatro?- pregunto

-sep ^^ -responde- a pesar de que solo tenemos entre 15 y 16 años somos puros hombres –agrega

-tengo 14 ¬¬ -respondo procesando la información que me acaban de dar…- ¿¡que solo los cuatro v-viremos aquí!

-¿algún problema Kei-kun?

-n-no… Ruka lo siento… pero me tengo que ir. Kaito me espera afuera –le digo tratando de sonar tranquila para desaparecer corriendo por la puerta

Al salir estaba Kaito con una mujer como de su edad… se miraba muy hermosa, yo solo camine hacia ellos, claro esta que enojada por la noticia que me acabaron de dar ¬¬ me subí en el auto con ellos y abrí la ventana…

-Sakura… ella es Serina Yamada- me presenta a su amiga- ella será tu nueva estilista

-un gusto en conocerla Serina-san ¬¬ -saludo- como debe ya saber yo me llamo Sakura Yukihara pero en estos momentos tengo que hacerme pasar por mi hermano Kei Yukihara ¬¬

-¿Por qué vas enojada Sakura? –me pregunta Kaito

-¿¡Por que no me dijiste que tenia que vivir con TRES CHICOS solos! –le grite haciendo énfasis a "tres chicos"

-ohh… era eso… por favor hazlo TT^TT –suplicaba Kaito

-*suspiro* ¿tengo opción?… por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos? –pregunto intrigada

-a comprar ropa de hombre- responde Serina- llegamos

_**~Fin Sakura pdv~ **_

Así los tres se bajaron del auto (el cual era otro .-.) y se dirigieron hacia la tienda de ropa de hombre… el punto débil de Sakura… _las_ _compras_

_**Mientras en la casa ~Ruka pdv~**_

Iba de lo mas bien caminando cuando casi resbalo con algo… era un libro café… lo abro para saber a quien pertenece, "_Sakura Yukihara"_…

-'Yukihara… si no me equivoco Kei es Yukihara… ¿acaso tiene una hermana? –Pienso- *suspiro* es mejor que lo deje en su habitación –susurro entrando en su habitación

Cuando entro a la habitación de Kei, lo primero que veo es su cama… cuando voy a dejar el libro en su cama se cae una foto, la recojo y por curiosidad la miro

-'_pero si este es….'-_

* * *

_**Continuará….**_

Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer *O* enserio, además… sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^ por cierto... la canción que sale en este capitulo se llama dígale de David Bisbal... arigato~~

_**Laura Aldana: **_primero que todo muchas gracias ^^ que bueno que te halla gustado mi forma de narrar :3 y acerca del dorama… yo me lo vi hace tieeeeempo atrás… y me encanto *-* pero no te preocupes… como viste en este capitulo no todo es igual al dorama y mucho menos el final.

_**Ivette-chan n.n: **_muchas gracias . que bueno que te halla gustado… ya que como explique antes es mi primer fic sola :3

_**Anónimo (?): **_tenia planeado ponerle Mikan Yukihara…. Pero siempre me a gustado mas el Sakura :3 es solo por eso que le puse así xD me alegro mucho que te halla gustado . arigatooo~

_**Floorcita: **_muuuchas gracias . y también gracias por darte el tiempo de leer la historia de una novata como yo :3


	4. Capitulo III :3

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… y el dorama "you're beautiful" tampoco.

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_~Ruka pdv~_

_Iba de lo mas bien caminando cuando casi resbalo con algo… era un libro café… lo abro para saber a quien pertenece,_ "Sakura Yukihara_"_…

_-'Yukihara… si no me equivoco Kei es Yukihara… ¿acaso tiene una hermana? –Pienso- *suspiro* es mejor que lo deje en su habitación –susurro entrando en su habitación_

_Cuando entro a la habitación de Kei, lo primero que veo es su cama… cuando voy a dejar el libro en su cama se cae una foto, la recojo y por curiosidad la miro_

_-'pero si este es….'-_

**Capitulo III**

******~by Sui-chan~  
**

_**~Ruka pdv~**_

-'pero si este es… Kei con… ¿su hermana?...' –pienso admirando la foto- no… la cara de Kei ahora es mas fina… es como si fuera… una mujer… ¿acaso Kei es una chica? –susurro.

Dejo la foto en el libro y me dirijo a su armario para confirmar mi teoría, abro el armario y solo hay dos prendas de mujer… como lo pensé… Kei es una chica… salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la mía.

-pero… no diré nada… solo me divertiré viendo esto… :P –susurro para tirarme a mi suave cama con una sonrisa- esto será muy interesante –termino de susurrar para entregarme al sueño

_**~fin pdv~**_

Mientras el chico rubio se queda dormido con una sonrisa… -ho…ta…ru…- dice entre dormido recordando a la chica

_**Mientras en la tienda**_

-wow *O* compramos mucho! *O* -dice "el chico"- pero es todo de hombre ¬¬

-jajaja Kei que gracioso eres –dice Kaito a lo dicho del "chico"-'pero que chica ^^U quien diría que su punto débil son las compras ^^U'- piensa el mismo hombre de pelo azul _**(n/a: etto… se me había olvidado describir a Kaito y a Serina ^^U gomen… error de principiante u.u buaaano –parece que he visto mucho holasoygerman ¬¬- Kaito es así: un hombre de como 35 años, pelo azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color del pelo, es delgado y alto. Serina es de esta manera: tiene como 35 años, su pelo es de color crema y esta siempre usa una cola, sus ojos son de color cafés, es de mediana estatura y delgada… etto… eso nomas xD –solo sigue ¬¬- okey ¬¬)**_

-nee, vamos a comprar helados… siii?- pide Sakura.

-*cof**cof* Kei-kun… por que estas actuando como una chica? –pregunta la mujer de pelo color crema

-ohh… es que… me emociono mucho ^^U –responde la chica castaña

Cuando consiguen helado para los tres, estos siguen caminando tranquilamente hacia las tiendas para seguir comprando ropa, Sakura al llamarle la atención a una tienda donde se situaban muchos televisores (una tienda de tecnología) aparece un comercial promocionando a un nuevo grupo llamado "Bad Apple" de 5 integrantes, todos chicos de 15 años. El líder y vocalista: Akaito Shion, un chico pelirrojo, alto y delgado, sus rojos son de un color rojo suave _**(n/a: los ojos de Natsume son mis favoritos *O* -sigue con la historia Sui-chan ¬¬ -estúpida conciencia ¬¬)**_. Después viene el guitarrista: Mikuo Hatsune, el cual tenía el pelo celeste y los ojos verdes, es alto y delgado. Luego el del teclado: Len Kagamine, este chico destacaba por su pelo rubio, hasta el hombro, pero tomado con una cola, sus ojos azules, delgado y en estatura era el mas bajo. Seguido por el baterista: Luki Megurine, de estatura mediana, delgado, pelo color lila y sus ojos azules. Y por ultimo el bajista: Daichi Okumura, un chico alto y delgado, el color de su pelo era un verde muy singular y sus ojos un verde agua. Al terminar el comercial aparece un anunciado en el televisor respecto a estos chicos, captando la completa atención de Kaito, Serina y Sakura…

_-"estos jóvenes están causando una gran sensación en Japón e incluso corren rumores que pueden sobrepasar al grupo 'The Best Kuro Neko'"_- informaba el televisor.

Al escuchar esto Kaito saca de inmediato su teléfono y empieza a marcar el número del director una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero no contestaba, intentó una cuarta vez y el director contesta

*llamada telefónica*

-director, escuchó las noticias? –pregunta un Kaito desesperado

-así es… pero tengo un plan :3 –responde seriamente el director

-un plan? O.o

-así es mi viejo amigo… cuando alcancen arta fama, nosotros lanzaremos nuestra carta bajo la manga…

-esa carta… se refiere a…

-si… lanzaremos al cuarto miembro del grupo! jajajaja lanzaremos a Kei Yukihara!- interrumpe gritando el director- así que no te preocupes Kaito, tenemos todo bajo control

-okey director –responde Kaito

-por cierto… donde están? O.o se escucha mucho ruido

-vinimos a comprar el nuevo uniforme para Kei

-sabes a que escuela ira acaso?- pregunta Lee Shin Son

-no… u.u a que escuela irá?- pregunta Kaito

-a la escuela Gakuen Alice- responde

-*suspiro* Bueno… le compraremos el uniforme-dice Kaito

-okey, bye bye!- dice el director para luego cortar

*fin de llamada telefónica*

-etto… chicas… D-digo! Kei-kun y Serina-san… -dice Kaito guardando su teléfono

-que pasa Kaito? O.o –pregunta la chica oji-avellana

-tenemos que ir a comprarte el uniforme ^^U –agrega el hombre oji-azul

-ya me di cuenta ¬¬ -agrega la chica de pelo color crema

Los tres se devolvieron a las tiendas anteriores donde tendrían que comprar el uniforme, cuando encuentran una entran a ella…

-bienvenidos ^^ en que les puedo ayudar? –pregunta una chica de 24 o 25 años de edad encargada de la tienda

-necesitamos un uniforme de Gakuen Alice para este chico- dice Serina poniendo en frente a la chica que se hacia pasar por su hermano

-claro ^^ -responde la señorita- síganme ^^ -les dijo caminando cuando se aseguró que los tres la seguían- póngase este por favor –agrega pasándole el uniforme a la adolecente

-o-ok –responde la chica

Sakura se mete al probador y se saca toda la ropa para ponerse su nuevo uniforme, el cual era: zapatos negros, pantalones con diseño escoses azul con negro, camisa blanca, una corbata del mismo diseño que el pantalón y para que no se notara que era una mujer, tenia un chaleco negro sin mangas y una chaqueta estilo blazer. Cuando se puso el uniforme salió del probador para que vean como le quedó el uniforme, el cual le quedó a la perfección aunque fuera hecho para un hombre y no para una mujer. La otra cosa milagrosa es que no se le notaban las curvas a la chica y tampoco su busto _**(n/a: su busto no era ni tan grande ni tan chico… era… normal .-.)**_.

-wow… tienen un hijo muy hermoso –agrega una ves mas la señorita contemplando al "chico"

-mmm… si… es hermoso nuestro HIJO –dijo Kaito- nos llevamos este.

Al decir esto terminaron de comprar y los tres se van al nuevo hogar de la chica para ayudarla a llevar todas las bolsas –_las cuales eran muchas .-. –_ cuando los adultos se retiraron de la casa, Sakura se tiró a la cama a dormir hasta el otro día… o eso era lo que pensaba. Era la mitad de la noche y empieza a sonar su teléfono…

*llamada telefónica*

-diga? –responde la chica adormilada

-Saku-neechan tanto tiempo –dice una voz de un chico- quería hablar contigo…

-hermano? –grita la chica- q-que es lo que pasa!

-esto solo quedará entre los dos…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

Okey… después de llorar por el último capitulo que subió tachibana de GA me he puesto a escribir :S emm…. Como siempre gracias por leer mi historia *O* etto… me voy a demorar en actualizar de ahora en adelante… porque esta semana entro a la escuela :/ pero no voy a dejar de actualizar :3 gomen por este capitulo tan corto u.u es que abeces los extraterrestres me secan mi pobre cerebro D: y quitan mi tiempo de escribir la historia en clases D: voy a tener que dejar de quedarme dormida en clases ¬/¬ etto... y eso nomas xD

**Floorcita:** awww *O* muchas gracias por decirme que soy una fantástica escritora ^-^ tu también lo eres *O* y aprovecho de decir que me encantan tus historias *O* buaaano, como íbamos diciendo… emm… -_*cof**cof* agradece luego y sigue escribiendo ¬¬-_ ok ok ¬¬ siguiendo el consejo de mi conciencia… arigatooo por leer *O*

**Girl-of love: **arigatooo *O* tu también eres una escritora fantástica y también me encantan tus historias ^^ si cuando no comento es porque me da flojera xD _–¿y cuando no?-_urusai ¬¬-_nooo jijiji :3_- jodida conciencia que no deja en paz no ¬¬ buaaano… sigamos etto… creo que eso .-. no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos… así que… arigato por leer *O*

**Pinkus-pyon: **awww *O* escritora nuevaaa *O* (osea que no conocía .-.) arigatooo por leer ^^ me alegro que te halla gustado :3

**Pilii2:** arigatoo *O* otra escritora que no conociaaa *O* me alegro muuucho que te halla gustado :3

**Laura Aldana: **lauraa *O* tu siempre apoyándome TOT arigato~ y también gracias por leer *w*


	5. Capitulo IV :D

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… y el dorama "you're beautiful" tampoco.

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_*llamada telefónica*_

_-diga? –responde la chica adormilada_

_-Saku-neechan tanto tiempo –dice una voz de un chico- quería hablar contigo…_

_-hermano?! –grita la chica- q-que es lo que pasa!?_

_-esto solo quedará entre los dos…_

**Capitulo IV**

-esto solo quedará entre los dos…

-p-pero… -susurra la chica- ¿Cómo sabes mi numero?¿como as estado?¿porque no estuviste en contacto conmigo por cuatro años?¿como te encuentras ahora?¿que es lo que me tienes que decir? –sollozaba Sakura.

-gomen… Sa-

-¡no sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti idiota! –Interrumpe la oji-avellana rompiendo al llanto- baka… ¡eres un idiota! –lloraba mas y mas

-Saku-neechan… gomen… yo… no seguía en contacto contigo porque no quería que te rodearan los paparazis por mi… además… siempre he tenido tu numero ¬¬ no lo has cambiado por cuatro años ¿sabes? Baaaka –dice el gemelo de nuestro protagonista- y acerca de lo que te quería decir… emm… tengo una pista de nuestra madre… pero solo tengo un nombre… Yuka Azumi, tal vez nuestra tía paterna sepa algo mas… -agrega

-¿tía? O.o –pregunta la chica- ¿tenemos una tía? –vuelve a preguntar olvidándose del llanto

-sip, yo tampoco la conozco ya que me acabo de enterar que tenemos una –vuelve a agregar el chico- Saku-neechan… gomen, pero debo colgar, en el hospital no me dejan hablar mucho y además es una llamada internacional… sale bastante caro ¬¬ a también te quería decir que este es mi numero

-okey… cuídate mucho Kei-niisan, te quiero mucho. ¡byebye!

-tu también cuídate, estamos en contacto… te quiero mucho, adiós –responde el Kei- a… antes que cortes… actúa como chico y no me dejes en ridículo ¬¬

-hai~ sayonara Kei-niisan ^^ -dice la Sakura para colgar

*fin de llamada telefónica*

Al terminar la llamada Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que fue a la cocina para buscar algo para comer y luego ir a la terraza…

**~Natsume pdv~**

Es mitad de noche y aun no logro conciliar el sueño, me destapo y trato de olvidar lo que me ronda tanto en la cabeza

-tss –susurro- como no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la forma de cantar del mocoso ¬¬ -termino de susurrar

Al ver que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, me levanto y me dirijo a la terraza. Al llegar a la terraza divisé una silueta… podría ser… ¿Ruka? ¡perfecto! Con el si me puedo distraer. Fui hacia el casi trotando para asustarlo por detrás, cuando me di cuenta que no era Ruka… si no el causante de mi insomnio. Pero… ¿Por qué me siento raro cuando estoy con el a solas? Ósea… es la primera vez que estamos a solas, ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?... ¡como mierda me puedo sentir nervioso por un chico! ¡diag! Esto no me puede estar pasando ¬¬. Me dispongo a alejarme de el ya que aun no nota mi presencia pero me di cuenta que estaba llorando…

-hey tu ¬¬ -lo llamo- no llores mas… aunque pareces chica sigues siendo un chico –le digo- '¡pero porque dije eso!' –pienso

-perdón… -dijo secándose las lagrimas- grac-

-no me des las gracias imbécil ¬¬ -interrumpo

-si… volviste hacer el mismo engreído de siempre ¬¬

-¡como que engre-

-chicos… ¿Qué están haciendo a estas horas afuera? –me interrumpe Tsubasa- mañana entras a la escuela Kei, no deberías desvelarte ^^

-lose… no me lo recuerdes u.u –responde el mocoso con un tono triste

-jajaja que gracioso eres Kei se reía Tsubasa para luego apoyar su brazo en los hombros del mocoso… ¿Por qué de repente siento esta furia tremenda? ¬¬- ¡vamos! Si no puedes dormir puedes dormir conmigo ^w^

-¡n-no g-gracias! –dijo el mocoso separándose y poniéndose rojo a la vez

-'tss, enserio parece una chica' –pienso- 'aunque… se ve lind- ¡pero en que mierda estoy pensando! ¬¬

-bueno… me voy primero… buenas noches ^^ -dice para luego irse

-que chico mas tierno ¿no? –me dice Tsubasa

-Hn, si tu lo dices ¬¬ -agrego- 'aunque es verdad' –vuelvo a pensar

-bueno… nosotros también debemos irnos a dormir… oyasumi ^^

**~Fin pdv~**

Al pasar esto cada uno se durmió en su habitación respectiva hasta que amaneciera.

**~Sakura pdv~**

Ya era mañana e ice mi rutina de todas las mañanas de escuela: me levanté, me bañé y me puse mi uniforme… ayer había sido un día súper largo pero gracias a eso pude salir de mi rutina, menos la de ir a la escuela u.u

-¡Kei~ apúrate! –me grita Tsubasa

-¡ya voy! –le grito devuelta

Para no atrasarme mas baja para comer algo ¡tengo hambre TT^TT!... me siento para empezar a comer… estábamos los cuatro comiendo silenciosamente hasta que…

-¡apúrense chicos! La camioneta ya está aquí –dice Ruka

-ya termine –digo

-yo igual –dice el oji-carmesi

-esperenmeee! TT^TT –decía Tsubasa parándose al ver que nosotros nos íbamos

Nos subimos los cuatro a la camioneta, me fijé que el conductor no era alguien que yo conocía, era un hombre de pelo negro y lentes de sol.

-Luka –llamó arrogante Nat… digo… wait! ¿Cómo se llama? O.o *suspiro* lo llamaré extraterrestre ¬w¬

-diga señor –contestó el chofer

-deje al de cara de chica a una cuadra, no quiero que nos vean juntos –responde el extraterrestre

-como diga Hyuuga-sama –responde Luka

-¡hey! Estoy aquí ¬¬ -digo- 'así que Hyuuga ¿he? –pienso

A una cuadra me deja el chofer como le ordenó zorro-kun ¬¬, vi como la camioneta desaparecía doblando a una cuadra. *suspiro* nueva escuela ¿he? Me apresuro a entrar y me dirigí a la oficina, luego nos dirigimos con mi nuevo profesor a mi nueva clase…

-espera aquí hasta que te llame ^^ -me dice el profesor llamada… emm… ¿Narumi?. Bueno lo único que sé es que es un afeminado… es un hombre como de 26 o 27 años, pelo rubio y ojos violetas. Cuando el entró lo único que se escucho fue un "buenos días mis amores" ya que después cerró la puerta, pero en un corto rato después se escuchó gritar "esta bien pasa". Dicho esto yo deslizo la puerta hacia el lado izquierdo, al entrar me di cuenta que las chicas tenían corazones en los ojos y los chicos me miraban asombrados, menos dos, los cuales eran Ruka y zorro-kun. Ruka me sonreía y el extraterrestre… bueno el… no me miraba .-.

-preséntate ^^ -me dice Narumi-sensei

-ok –asiento- mi nombre es Kei Yukihara, tengo 14 años –dije, pero noto un chico de pelo castaño claro de ojos café y lentes- ¿¡Yuu!? –grito automáticamente

-hola Kei ^^ -me responde

-que linda es la atmosfera… pero tengo que interrumpir –dice Narumi- Kei, ya que conoces a Yuu Tobita… ¿Por qué no te sientas con el?

-si ^^ -digo dedicándole una sonrisa a Narumi-sensei y me siento con Yuu

-ahora empecemos con japonés… bueno… la clase de hoy se tratará de como uno dice su edad o la edad de otra persona, entre otras cosas… para decir tu edad o la edad de alguien, se añade "sai" al numero de años, quedando la gramática: sujeto + wa + numero de años + sai + verbo ser. Por ejemplo, mi edad es de 27 años… emm… Natsume-kun ¿Cómo se diría entonces? –pregunta Narumi-sensei al extraterrestre

-"anata wa ni juu nana sai dessu" –responde Nat… *cof**cof* el extraterrestre

-¡muy bien! –dijo Narumi

-eso era de esperarse de un ídolo ¿no? –dijo una chica de pelo corto y verde

-así es Sumire *O* -dicen las otras chicas

-'así que es un ídolo en la escuela ¿he? *suspiro* era de esperarse…es un cantante famoso después de todo' –pienso

-Kei-kun~ -dice melodioso Narumi- ¿Cómo se dice tu edad en japonés?

-watashi wa ichi yon (14) sai dessu –digo segura

-wow *O* el chico nuevo también es inteligente *O* -vuelve a decir esa tal "Sumire"

-así es… -murmuraban las demás chicas siguiendo a esta- además también es lindo *O*

-*cof**cof* chicas… ¿terminaron? –pregunta Narumi- bueno… Kei… ¡perfecto! Ahora sigamos con la otra materia…

**~en el receso~ **

-Kei-san ¿vamos? –me pregunta Yuu-kun- tengo algo que hablar contigo –me dice parándose de su banco

-okey –le contesto parándome para seguirlo

**~fin pdv~**

Iban caminando los dos chicos hasta llegar a una singular parte de la escuela, al centro tenia un pequeño lago rodeado por flores de diferentes colores y por las orillas estaba rodeado por artos árboles tipo bosque…

-¿y como esta tu hermana gemela? –Pregunta el chico de anteojos- se llama Sakura ¿verdad?

-valla Kei no sabia que tenias una hermana gemela –dice una voz conocida para los chicos. Al escucharla se dan vuelta

-¿¡T-Tsubasa!? –grita Sakura al ver que estaba detrás de ellos junto a Natsume y a Ruka- emm… s-si, si la tengo… pero esta muy lejos de aquí ^^U –volvió a decir la chica nerviosamente

-Andou-san, Nogi-san y Hyuuga-san… ¿pueden dejarnos solos un rato? Pregunta Yuu serio- tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar en privado…

-claro ^^ -responden solo dos chicos

-Hn, como quieras –responde el tercer chico

Al irse los tres chicos, Yuu vuelve a decir seriamente a "Kei"

-porque no me lo dijiste

-¿de que estas hablando Yuu? –pregunta nerviosa

-¡Sakura, a mi no me engañas! ¡te conozco desde los cinco años! –le grita- tu no eres Kei… eres una chica… ¡tu eres Sakura, la hermana gemela de Kei! –volvía a gritar dejando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡Shh! –dice la chica tapándole la boca- por favor… no le digas a nadie… -le suplica sin darse cuenta que una tercera persona los estaba escuchando…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

Etto… gomen con la demora u.u bueno… aquí esta el capitulo cuatro! Espero que les halla gustado y por favor comenten… etto… arigato por leer~

_**Mia-sakura-himesama**__**: **_arigato por leer ^^ me alegro mucho que te halla gustado *O*

_**Floorcita: **_serto que Ruka es un amor *O* muchas gracias por leer floor-san *O*

_**kayume hiuga**__**: **_ primero que todo… arigatoo por leer :3 gomen si no le he puesto romance hasta ahora es que mas adelante le pondré mas :3 ahora que me doy cuenta… otra escritora que no conocía *O* wii~

_**issi2332:**_ :3 me alegro que te halla gustado *O* etto… muuuuchas gracias a ti también por leer mi historia o fic o lo que sea xD

_**Laura Aldana:**_ emm… arigatoo laura-chan *O* yo también creo que le falto eso al dorama :I será xD a mi también me encanta Natsume (~*O*)~

**:** muuuchas gracias por leer *O* encerio arigato~ emm… contestanto tu comentario… creo que con este capitulo ya sabes lo que le dijo .-. xDD etto… arigato por leer~

Buaaano… eso nomas xD nos vemos el próximo viernes! Sayonara minna-san


	6. Capitulo V :P

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… y el dorama "you're beautiful" tampoco.

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-porque no me lo dijiste_

_-¿de que estas hablando Yuu? –pregunta nerviosa_

_-¡Sakura, a mi no me engañas! ¡te conozco desde los cinco años! –le grita- tu no eres Kei… eres una chica… ¡tu eres Sakura, la hermana gemela de Kei! –volvía a gritar dejando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos_

_-¡Shh! –dice la chica tapándole la boca- por favor… no le digas a nadie… -le suplica, sin darse cuenta que una tercera persona los estaba escuchando…_

* * *

**Capitulo V**

-'con que Kei es una chica ¿he?' –pensaba aquella persona que escuchaba toda la conversación

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? –preguntaba Yuu mas calmado

-porque… mi hermano… fue seleccionado para entrar al grupo "the best kuro neko" y… *suspiro* hace poco fue operado de los ojos en Estados Unidos y aun no saben cuando es la fecha de su recuperación completa u.u

-entonces porque estas haciendo esto –interrumpe

-deja de interrumpiré po ¬¬ *cof**cof* es que su manager me buscó para que me asiera pasar por él para salvar su carrera…

-*suspiro* no te preocupes Saku-chan ^^ -dice Yuu- yo guardaré tu secreto ^^

-arigato Yuu~

-¡Tobita-san! –grita un chico acercándose a estos Yuu y Sakura- te… ne…ce…si…ta…mos… -dice jadeando por correr

-voy ahora –responde el chico de anteojos para echarse a correr con el- Kei –dice dándose vuelta- asegúrate de llegar bien al salón… ya que siempre te pierdes .-.

-okey –le contesta la chica viendo desaparecer a estos dos personajes

**~Sakura pdv~**

-*suspiro* menos mal que nadie mas me descubrió ^^ -digo fuerte y claro

-te equivocas… -dice una voz- yo te descubrí _Sakura _–dice dándole énfasis a "Sakura"

-esa voz… -susurro dándome vuelta para saber quien era el dueño de la voz- ¡extraterrestre! Digo ¡Hyuuga! –grito automáticamente al ver al dueño de la mirada carmesí detrás mio

-como que extraterrestre ¬¬ -me dice- ahora que se que eres una chica…

*suena la campana*

-*suspiro* salvada por la campana –susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el extraterrestre me escuche- bueeeno… ¡hasta nunca! –le digo para salir corriendo a mi clase

Corro, corro y corro hasta llegar a mi clase, me tranquilizo y entro, para mi suerte aun no a llegado el maestro. Me siento en mi banca y evito al extraterrestre cuando entra. Así que pasé toda la jornada escolar esquivando al extraterrestre.

**Después de clases**

-hey Natsume –le dice Tsubasa entrando a nuestro salón

-'es mi oportunidad para escapar' –pienso- Bye Yuu –le digo a Yuu para salir corriendo

Al correr hacia la entrada de la escuela choco con una chica de pelo corto, color azabache y ojos violetas, era de mi estatura y de tez blanca… si no mal recuerdo ella va en mi clase.

-perdón –digo ayudándola a levantarse

-tu eres el chico nuevo, Kei Yukihara ¿verdad? –me pregunta indiferentemente

-s-si –respondo- ¿Por qué?

-tienes un historial raro, te borraron toda tu información –me informa- *suspiro* te lo advierto solo una vez… si te vuelves a acercar a mi… estas muerto ¬¬

-o-ok, no te preocupes ^^U no volverá a pasar –respondo nerviosa por lo dicho- bueno me voy –fue lo ultimo que dije para salir corriendo

Al llegar a la entrada me voy corriendo a tomar un taxi, ya que si me voy corriendo a mi casa de seguro me perdería u.u. Cuando llego a mi hogar subo rápido a mi habitación para bañarme y cambiarme ropa e irme a la terraza para aclarar mi mente. No me había dado cuenta de la noción del tiempo, ya eran las 8 de la noche .-. se preguntaran porque era tan tarde si salgo de la escuela a las 5… bueeno es porque yo me demoro MUCHO, pero lo que es MUCHO en bañarme y vestirme… además con mi mente echa un desastre mas distraída estoy u/u

- ¡hey tu! –me grita por detrás "mi querido amigo" (nótese el sarcasmo)- cuando halla pasado todo esto de la nueva banda y de que ellos sean "mejores" que nosotros… tu te iras ¬¬ -si… el extraterrestre me amenazó u.u

-deeemo…

-si tu no lo dices, yo lo haré ¬¬ -me interrumpió para marcharse

Al decirme eso no pude contener mis lagrimas… ¡porque tengo que ser tan llorona! Lo único que quería hacer era cantar… por alguna razón siempre cuando cantaba podía tranquilizarme y aclarar mi mente… justo en este momento me acorde de una canción que compuse cuando era chica, se que una canción de amor no viene al tema, pero que va :I… así que abrí mi boca y me puse a cantar

Quiero garafatear un mundo, sin temor  
donde sin prejuicios pueda alzar la voz  
la campana cesara y el sol esta ideal  
nunca subestimes el poder de soñar.

Canta mas y mas y mas  
libera la tensión  
canta con mucha pasión  
desde tu corazón

vuela a ras del cielo y ya  
leyenda tu serás  
que un giro de tu alma entera  
por ti jure amar sin condición

y a convencerme que lo que paso, paso  
adiós a mi obsesión con lo que ya el viento se llevo  
es mi posición  
gracias pero ya no

No podía contener las lágrimas ¡como podía ahora seguir con el sueño de mi hermano! –le pego a la pared- no puedo mas… ¿y si Hyuuga le dice al director? Seguro que me odiaría… no solo el… si no que también Tsubasa y Ruka… ¿Cómo voy a negar que soy una chica si en verdad si lo soy?... Kei-niisan baka… si no me hubieras dejado en esta situación…

-toma –me dice Ruka apareciendo por el lado sacándome de mis pensamientos- no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien ^^ todos los problemas tienen solución, menos la muerte ^^ -agrega acariciándome la cabeza… ahí esta… el chico mas dulce que he conocido… siempre aparece en el momento preciso… ¿acaso tiene un chip rastreador o.o?

-¿d-de que hablas? –pregunto nerviosa secándome las lagrimas

-por la forma por la cual lloras… te debió haber pasado algo muy malo ¿no? –me dice en forma dulce

-gracias… -susurro aceptando la botella de jugo que me dio

-ahora entrémonos… mañana no iremos a la escuela ya que te presentarán a la prensa

-mmm… me quedaré un ratito mas afuera… gracias de nuevo por todo ^^

-no hay de que ^^ -me dice dándose vuelta para marcharse- siempre estaré ahí para ti ^^

Cuando él se va me doy vuelta para mirar a ese bello paisaje que se veía desde la terraza… no me había dado cuenta de lo cuan lejos estaba de casa… yo solía vivir en campo… pero ahora… estoy en el otro extremo, no en la ciudad… pero tampoco en el campo, pero era hermoso este lugar, tiene hartas áreas verdes, diferentes variedades de flores y arboles, etc. Sin darme cuenta me puse de nuevo a llorar… ¿es que no puedo parar de llorar por un puto rato?...

**~fin pdv~**

**~Natsume pdv~**

Cuando deje a esa chica en la terraza vi como se le ponían sus ojos brillosos… estaba a punto de llorar… ¡Mierda! ¡Porque me siento así! Que es este sentimiento de culpabilidad… ósea sé que la hice llorar… pero no es solo ese sentimiento… ¡mierda! Lo mejor será ir a verla… me tiene preoc- *cof**cof* solo saldré a tomar aire a la terraza… si… eso aré **(n/a: awww si esta preocupado *O*)**. Me levanto rápido de la cama y veo un polerón, ahora que recuerdo… ella solo andaba con polera… ¿tendrá frio? ¡digo! No es que me preocupe… es solo que no se puede enfermar mañana ya que la presentaremos a la prensa… okey… ahora si que me volví loco ¿desde cuando peleo conmigo mismo? O.o tss solo la iré a ver y listo ¬¬

Me dispongo a salir de mi habitación y me dirijo a la terraza, veo salir a Ruka, parece que estaba bien acompañada ¬¬ tss y yo preocupándome por ella ¬¬ *suspiro* la iré a ver igual… cuando salgo a la terraza veo que esta chica todavía esta llorando… involuntariamente le pongo el polerón para que no sienta frio y la doy vuelta, la tiro hacia mi y la abrazo… ¿¡por qué ice eso!? Rayos… esto no es bueno… pero por alguna razón no la puedo soltar… ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón late a unos 1000 km/h?

**~fin pdv~**

Cuando el chico tira a Sakura hacia su pecho y la abraza solo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía el… pero ¿Cómo estaría la chica? Buena pregunta, veamos como quedo: al tomarla por sorpresa Sakura se pone roja, si compitiera con un tomate ella ganaría .-. su corazón también latía a unos 1000 km/h…

-'por una extraña razón me siento protegida en sus brazos… ¿Por qué me siento tan bien en estos momentos?' –eso era lo que la chica pensaba- 'pero… ya no tengo ganas de llorar… si no que tengo muchas ganas de reir… por una extraña y muuuy extraña razón me siento muy feliz o.o'

-'¿Por qué la abrasé?' –era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Natsume- 'por alguna razón no la soporto ver llorar… y eso que he dejado a hartas chicas llorando… pero ella es diferente…' –pensaba Natsume

Cuando los dos reaccionaron se separaron… para que describir sus caras, si ya creo que las deben imaginar… pero si pequeñas saltamontes… Sakura estaba aun roja como un tomate y Natsume… bueno él estaba sonrojado pero lo sabia ocultar.

-*cof**Cof* no creas que me he ablandado y todo eso ¬/¬ -dijo Natsume rompiendo el silencio

-e-entonces p-por –q-que m-me a-abrasaste O/O -decía la chica avergonzada, nerviosa, roja pero feliz

-solo quería saber el tamaño de tus pechos ¬¬ -dice Natsume mintiendo- 'valla escusa ¬¬ ahora creerá que soy un pervertido'

-¡P-pervertido! O/O –grita sonrojada la chica- ¡eres un extraterrestre pervertido!

-hn, solo no te vuelvas a acercar a mi ¬¬ -dice indiferente- '¿por qué me duele decir eso?'

-eso esta bien para mi ¬¬ ¿Quién se querría acercar a un extraterrestre pervertido como tu? ¬¬ -dice Sakura enojada para luego marcharse a su habitación y acostarse en su cama

-mierda… tengo su polerón, tss ¬¬ mañana se lo entrego ¬¬ -susurra la chica para quedarse profundamente dormida

Por el lado de Natsume el… solo se fue a su habitación y se tiro a su cama… a tratar de quedarse dormido…

**En la terraza**

-así que a Natsume-kun le gusta Sakura ¿he?... esto se pondrá muy interesante…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

Les gusto? etto… gomen por la demora u.u es que los estudios me tienen harta ¬¬ etto… como siempre arigato por leer~ y la cancion se llama 'no thank you' emm… eso .-.

**Sakcura96:** awww *O* arigato etto… el dorama se llama 'You Are Beautiful' es hermosoo *O* pero lo único que guatea es el final :/

**Floorcita: **floor-chan *O* ariigatoo por leer :3

**Girl-of love:** que wennu que te facino *O* si o no que Ruka es un amor *O*

**Laura Aldana: ** lauraa *O* me uno a ti… NATSUME AI SHITERU! *O* asdasd xDD arigato por leer :3

Sin nada mas que decir Sui-chan off! Sayonara minna-san~


	7. NOTA DE LA AUTORA :D

oluu~ etto... gomen por no actualizar u.u es que me surgieron problemas familiares y desapareseré unas 3 semanas u.u pero les prometo que cuando vuelva les actualiso :D gomeeen otra vez... buaaano eso es todo :3

sin nada mas que decir Sui-chan off!

Sayonara minna-san ~~


	8. Capitulo VI :3

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… y el dorama "you're beautiful

* * *

tampoco.

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-mierda… tengo su polerón, tss ¬¬ mañana se lo entrego ¬¬ -susurra la chica para quedarse profundamente dormida_

_Por el lado de Natsume el… solo se fue a su habitación y se tiro a su cama… a tratar de quedarse dormido…_

_En la terraza_

_-así que a Natsume-kun le gusta Sakura ¿he?... esto se pondrá muy interesante…_

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

-así que a Natsume-kun le gusta Sakura ¿he?... esto se pondrá muy interesante :3 –susurra Ruka el cual miró "accidentalmente" la escenita que se mandaron los chicos- *suspiro* será mejor que yo también me valla a dormir ^w^

**A la mañana siguiente ~Sakura pdv~**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que Tsubasa me despierta

-¡Kei sale ya~! –me grita golpeando la puerta- o si no yo abro ¬¬

-mm… 5 minutos mas… -decia adormilada

-sale ya ¬¬ tienes que ir a tomar desayuno –me vuelve a decir ya adentro de mi habitación- ya vam… o.o ¿are? Kei…. ¿Por qué estas durmiendo con ropa? O.o

-mmm…? -.- Ah eso *bostezo* es… es porque me quedé dormido tarde -.-

-pff. Entonces vamos a tomar desayuno ¬¬ solo faltas tu –me dice agarrándome de la mano para arrastrándome a la cocina- por cierto… ese polerón… ¿no es de-

-no te interesa ¬¬ -respondo ya completamente despierta

-ok ^^U pero no te enojes ^^U

Al llegar a la cocina estaba Ruka y Hyuuga sentados ya tomando desayuno, me siento enfrente de Hyuuga y Tsubasa se pone a preparar mi desayuno .-. miro a Hyuuga a los ojos y el evita mi mirada… ¿tan enojado está?

-chicos… ya que están tan callados… ¡contemos chistes! –dice Tsubasa sentándose a mi lado después de servirme el desayuno- emm… yo empiezo contigo Kei –me dice- toc toc

- o.o

-dime quien es Kei, vamos de nuevo, toc toc

-¿Quién es Kei? –respondo leseándolo, es divertido agarrarlo para el leseo :3

-noo Kei, solo tienes que decir quien es :I

-pero es imposible ¬w¬ -esto se le llama trolling mode xD- ya que uno no sabe quien es el que está al otro lado de la puerta –ja xD

-grr.. solo responde ¬¬ -me dice- toc toc

-¿quieres que abra la puerta?

-pff no Kei ^^U olvídalo –vuelve a decir Tsubasa

-wuajajajajajjaja –se escuchaban las carcajadas de los dos que estaban observando como troleaba a Tsubasa… ¡WAIT! ¿Desde cuando Natsume rie? O.o osea… tiene el derecho… pero no es muy común que digamos o.o

-okey vámonos u.u –agrega Tsubasa- ya se que me están agarrando para el leseo de Kei u.u

-pero… yo aun no me e cambiado de ropa o.o –le digo a Tsubasa ignorando lo ultimo

-anda a cambiarte luego entonces ¬¬

Dicho la "orden" de Tsubasa subí corriendo y me lavo rápido, me empiezo a cambiar rápido de ropa, como antes de ayer fuimos a comprar ropa tenia harta para escoger… ¿Cómo estará Kaito y Serina? De hace arto que no los veo o.o quizás que estarán haciendo los cochinos ¬w¬ cambiando de tema, para arriba me puse una camisa negra con un chaleco de rallas negras y blancas en forma horizontal. Para abajo me puse unos jeans mezclillas y cuando estaba por ponerme mis zapatillas negras mi "querido amigo" entra ¬¬

-quiero mi polerón ¬¬ -me dice Hyuuga- y lo quiero ahora ¬¬

-sale ¬¬ -amenazo- me estoy cambiando de ropa ¬¬

-No me importa, primero porque yo te veo vestida y segundo porque después de todo… se supone que eres un chico ¿no?

-se le llama PRIVACIDAD ¬¬ te la presento ¬¬ además si soy un chico –mentí, sabia que era absurdo decirle eso ya que el sabia que yo era una chica- y mi nombre es Kei Yukihara

-entonces si eres un chico… -me dice cerrando la puerta con seguro y acercándose- no te molestará que haga esto –termina de decir para empujarme hacia atrás y acorralarme en mi cama, cada vez iba acercando su mano mas y mas

-¿q-que intentas hacer pervertido O/O? –digo reaccionando a tal agarre sacándolo de arriba mio

-hn, como si tuvieras tanta suerte ¬¬ -me dice en tono de burla- solo quería sacarte la peluca… pero al parecer tu quieres otra cosa –agrega lo ultimo en forma picara y levantando una ceja

-c-como se te ocurre ¬¬

-como sea, ¿Cómo lo haces para que no se te salga la peluca? –me pregunta para luego tratarme de sacar la peluca- ahh… te la amarras con ligas –me dice sacándome completamente la peluca

**~fin pdv~**

Natsume tira lejos la peluca dejando caer el hermoso cabello semi-ondulado de la chica haciendo que Natsume se sonroje notablemente.

-¿are? o.o –dice Sakura olvidándose de la peluca- Hyuuga-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?

-si –afirma el chico indiferente pero aun sonrojado- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-etto… ¿estas seguro? –dice la oji-avellana tocándole la frente y a tal acción este se sonroje aun mas- ¿no tendrás fiebre? Estas muy rojo y caliente o.o

-tss –le saca la mano de su frente- eso no te importa ¬¬

-hn ¬¬ solo estaba preocupada, porque si te enfermas no podremos presentarnos ¬¬ -dice la chica- pero ya que no tienes nada sal de aquí ¬¬ si no recuerdas esta es MI habitación ¬¬

Natsume toma su polerón y se retira por la puerta, la cual estaba serrada con llave. Sakura se vuelve a poner cuidadosamente la peluca y sus zapatillas y luego sale para encontrarse con los demás miembros. Cuando se juntan, salen de la casa y se suben a la camioneta, se dirigen hasta el edificio de estudio, donde habían artos periodistas y cámaras de televisión y como olvidar a los fans de "the best kuro neko". La camioneta se fue hasta la parte de atrás y ahí se bajaron para dar la noticia. El director Lee Shin se para en frente de todos los que se encontraban ahí para por fin decir el gran anuncio:

-damas, caballeros y jovencitos, les quiero presentar al cuarto integrante de la banda… -hace una pausa- … Kei Yukihara

Al terminar de decir el anuncio, Sakura sale por las puertas del edificio, dando lo mejor de si. Todo el mundo quedó asombrado, le sacaban fotos, lo grababan, etc. Luego repitieron eso de sacarle fotos y grabarlo pero con los otros tres integrantes del grupo. Luego de presentarlo a la prensa su fueron a festejar el gran resultado, en menos de 5 minutos "TBKN" (the best kuro neko) había alcanzado a "Bad Apple" e incluso lo había superado. Se fueron a festejar a una fiesta privada en donde solo entraron: Kaito, Serina, Lee Shin, Tsubasa, Ruka, Natsume, Sakura y algunas cuantas chicas que contrataron.

**~Sakura pdv~**

Cuando llegamos a ese edificio en donde se celebraba la fiesta de bienvenida, empecé como una niña a observar todo, me sorprende lo grande del lugar… pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fue la comida *¬*, el hermoso y gran escenario en el que ya estaba parado Tsubasa, el cual me invitaba a subir con la mano.

-¡Kei~! Ven vamos sube –me llamaba Tsubasa por el micrófono- cántanos algo Kei

-así es Kei, ¿Por qué no cantas algo? –me dice Kaito

-*suspiro* esta bien –digo subiendo al escenario y tomando el micrófono- esta canción se llama no se si es amor… espero que les guste…

Era una noche especial, para enamorarse  
no se si te iba a encontrar pero fui  
a buscarte.  
y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir ,  
y cuando me acerque yo no supe que decir,  
y en esa noche de ti yo quede  
hechizado.

no se si es amor lo que siento hoy ,  
late mas fuerte el corazón ,  
será que el amor a llegado en mi ,  
me encanta la idea de que seas tu  
la que me va a enseñar .

Quise robarme la miel que se  
esconde en tus labios,  
y acariciar esa piel que me tiene  
clavado, y cuando te bese  
comencé a descubrir, todo ese  
amor que guardabas para mí,  
y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado.

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,  
late mas fuerte el corazón,  
será que el amor a llegado en mi,  
me encanta la idea de que seas  
tu la que me va a enseñar.

Pudiera ser que tú y yo somos 2 corazones  
que el destino juntó.

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,  
late mas fuerte el corazón,  
será que el amor a llegado en mi,  
me encanta la idea de que seas  
tu la que me va a enseñar.

Al terminar de cantar todos me aplaudieron, al parecer se veían muy complacidos. Bajé del escenario y me dirigí a la mesa de chocolates… fijé la vista en una clase de chocolates que me encanta… "chocolates envinados" ¡como me encantan! Empiezo a comerlos cuando me doy cuenta que he pasado mucho tiempo comiendo… así que saqué artos chocolates envinados y me dispongo a salir cuando me fijo que Hyuuga ha bebido mucho… se le nota demasiado… y él no es el único .-. al parecer Serina-san, Kaito y el director también son prisioneros de la ebriedad ^^U los únicos que se salvaban eran Ruka y Tsubasa… desvío la vista hacia mis preciados chocolates y me dirijo a la terraza ya que yo también me estoy mareando un poco….

**~fin pdv~**

Sakura al subir a la terraza se empieza a comer de a poco sus dulces chocolates y sin darse cuenta ella también embriagándose con sus chocolates… saca su teléfono móvil y empieza a marcar…

*llamada telefónica*

-¿diga….?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

Konishiwa minna-san *O* ¿Cómo están? Yo acabando de volver y como os he prometido aquí esta su actualización :3 buaaano como siempre gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios *O*

**Issi2332:** *O* muuuuuchas gracias *O* me alegroo mucho que te haya encantado *O* gracias por leer *¬*

**Floorcita:** ouuuu yes! Natsume esta enamorado~~ y concuerdo contigo… nuestro pelinegro es tan pervertidamente sexy *O* arigato por leer floor-chan~

**Se rareCe27:** oliiwiii *O* así es :3 nuestro Natsume no es PARA NADA inocente *O* gracias por leer *O* ah… y te entiendo con esa palabra… yo uso excelente xDD

**Laura aldana:** asdasd xDD te entiendo yo también cuando tengo que hacer una tarea me meto aquí para leer un ratito :S me alegroo mucho que te haya gustado . arigato x leer~

**Rukia19971997:** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ^^ arigatoo por leer~~

**MikNatsu13: **arigato~~ emm… no te preocupes :3 actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo :3 arigato por leer~

**Sakcura96:** WHATS? xDD nuu entendí nadita o.o pero gracias por leer :DD

sayonara minna-san *O*


	9. Capitulo VII :D

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… el dorama "you're beautiful" y las canciones que aparecen en este fic tampoco.

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Sakura al subir a la terraza se empieza a comer de a poco sus dulces chocolates y sin darse cuenta ella también embriagándose con sus chocolates… saca su teléfono móvil y empieza a marcar…_

_*llamada telefónica*_

_-¿hello…?_

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

**~Sakura pdv~**

_*llamada telefonica*_

-hello… I can't reply right now, leave your message and I'll get in touch with you later. Goodbye! (hola… en estos momentos no puedo responder, deja tu mensaje y después me comunico. ¡Adiós!)

_*fin llamada*_

-mou~ justo cuando quería hablar con el… *hago un puchero* ¿are? Porque me siento… tan maread…

Fue lo último que dije para luego caer desmallada. Cuando despierto estoy en una habitación que no conozco. Me fijé que a mi lado sentía una respiración, y no solo eso, sino que también sentía unos brazos agarrándome la cintura '¿Quién podría ser?' me di vuelta y me encuentro con el chico de tez blanca y pelo azabache 'tss… de los tres, tenia que ser él ¬¬ demo… se ve tan tierno cuando duerme'. Me paro lentamente para no despertar a nadie, cuando me fijo q no solo está el extraterrestre pervertido, sino que también está Ruka y Tsubasa. Salgo de puntitas de la habitación y me dirijo a la mía…

-*suspiro* sana y salva –digo entrando en el baño para bañarme

Luego de salir del baño me dispuse a ordenar mi habitación, hoy no iremos a clases ya que ayer dieron la noticia del cuarto integrante, *suspiro* mi vida será complicada desde ahora u.u solo espero que Kei llegue luego…. Tengo toda mi habitación ordenada, lo cual es un milagro o.o desde chica he sido mucho más desordenada que Kei. Cuando abro la ventana para ventilar la habitación, escucho una melodía hermosa y alguien cantando… ¿Quién es?... no es Hyuuga, esa no es su voz… como viene de la habitación de abajo, salí de mi habitación y bajo para poder ver de quién es esa voz. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con la sorpresa que es Ruka… quien canta hermoso *O*

Buenas noches, mucho gusto

Eras una chica más

Después de cinco minutos

Ya eras alguien especial

-¡maldita sea! No se me ocurre nada mas –decía un Ruka frustrado a punto de tirar su guitarra lejos

-¿sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió? –cuando digo esto el me mira rápidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-escuche una melodía hermosa y quise saber quien la producía… no sabía que escribías letras –respondo

-no escribo letras, solo las melodías… el que escribe las letras es el director ya que ninguno de los tres tiene la suficiente imaginación para hacerlo… -me comenta

-entonces… ¿Por qué tratas de escribir una letra tu?

-porque el director me dijo que tenía que lanzar un solo… y el no nos puede hacer la letra del solo… pero… ¿Qué era eso? ¿sin hablarme, sin… -

-Sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió –interrumpo- es que suena lindo, escucha: Buenas noches, mucho gusto, Eras una chica más, Después de cinco minutos, Ya eras alguien especial, Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, Algo dentro se encendió…

-no sabía que escribías letras –me comenta- me gustó mucho

-desde chico he observado a mi hermana como escribe letras… siempre ha escrito letras… con nuestro padre… pero… ¿te ayudo a hacer la letra?

-okey Kei-kun

-¿estas son las partituras verdad? –pregunto-

-si –afirma

Tomo las partituras y me siento frente al piano para tocar la melodía y empezar a crear la letra…

**~dos horas más tarde~**

-¡listo! –grita Ruka

-si ^^ ¡terminamos!

-¿quieres cantarla conmigo? –pregunta

-¿Por qué no?

(Ruka)

Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
eras una chica mas  
después de cinco minutos  
ya eras alguien especial  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj

(Sakura)

Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar  
siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón

(Ruka & Sakura coro)

Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

(Sakura)

Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
ya no existe nadie más  
después de este tiempo juntos  
no puedo volver atrás

(Ruka)

Tú me hablaste, me tocaste  
y te volviste mi ilusión  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

(Ruka & Sakura coro)

Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

(Sakura)

Entra en mis horas  
sálvame ahora

(Ruka)

Abre tus brazos  
fuerte  
y déjame entrar

(Ruka coro)(Sakura segunda voz)

Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta (ohh ohh)  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas (no no no mas noches desiertas)  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego (yo te lo ruego~)  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

(Ruka & Sakura)

te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

Cuando terminamos de cantar se escucharon aplausos detrás de nosotros… nos damos vuelta y era Tsubasa muy sonriente y Hyuuga serio

-valla, valla… no sabía que escribías letras Kei –me dijo Tsubasa- es hermosa… ¿tienes más letras?

-s-si, o sea no, es que son las que mi hermana escribió con mi padre –

-¿tu hermana es compositora? –pregunta Hyuuga

-si, también canta y toca el teclado

-¿tu padre también?

-mm… si… él era compositor… cuando éramos chicos nos contaba que él le escribía las canciones a nuestra madre… -digo en un tono triste

-chicos, el almuerzo está listo –interrumpe Kaito

-¿Kaito… Que haces aquí? –pregunta Ruka

-¿a caso no puedo venir a visitar a mi nueva estrella? –me mira- Kei, Serina te busca, está afuera… anda yo te alcanzo

-ok –digo para marcharme

**~fin pdv~**

Después que Sakura saliera Kaito logra soltar…

-no pude evitar escuchar su conversación chicos –les dice Kaito

-ohh si, Kaito… ¿Cómo se llama el papá y la mamá de Kei? –Pregunta intrigado Tsubasa- es que Kei nos acaba de decir que el papá era compositor… eso quiere decir que es famoso

-dirás como se llamaban…

-¿Por qué llamaban? –preguntan los tres al unísono

-porque… el papá falleció hace 8 años… y la mamá cuando él y su hermana nacieron…

Cuando dijo esto Natsume sale de la habitación casi corriendo y sorprendido… se dirigía donde cierta cosa castaña lo más rápido posible… en efecto, estaba preocupadísimo… volviendo con los tres que quedaron mirando cómo salía el chico…

-cuando él y su hermana… eso quiere decir… su hermana… ¿es gemela?... –pregunta sorprendido Tsubasa y Ruka solo escuchaba la conversación, a él no le sorprendía que tuviera una gemela, porque ya saben que él está informado de que Kei es en verdad Sakura…

-así es…. –responde haciendo una pausa Kaito- su nombre es Sakura… Sakura Yukihara…

-Sakura… Yukihara…

* * *

_**Continuará:**_

Al finnn lo saqueee! Gomeeeen U.U es que he estado ocupada con la escuela TT-TT la escuela me absorbe~~ pero aquí está el capitulo… gracias por esperar ^^ y obviamente por leer xD por cierto, la canción se llama entra en mi vida de sin bandera, para la que no sabía :3

**Issi2332:** pera vaquera? O.o suena chistoso xDD me alegro que te halla gustadoo ^^ arigato gosaimasu~

**Sakura Aldana:** asdasdasd xDD gomen por atrasarmeee TT-TT gracias por leer ^^ y ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿te cambiaste el nombre? O.o santo cielo~ I LIKE (Y)

**Vane (1):** lose, lose ^^U es que como explique anteriormente me gusta más Sakura que Mikan xD es por eso que le puse a la protagonista Sakura Yukihara

**Vane (2): **asdasdasdasd xD es que me base en la idea general de ese dorama… no lo voy a hacer idéntico al dorama porque no tendría gracia ¿no crees? xD y eso xD arigato por leer~

** .94:** muchas pero muchas gracias :3 espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3

**Yanelix: **asdasdasd xD gracias :D muchas gracias por leer :3 tus historias también me encantan *O*

**Alanis:** alanis~~ gomeeeen TT-TT no podía actualizar por falta de tiempo TT-TT pero he aquí otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes :D

Y eso a sido todo~~ nus vemos!

Sayonara minnasan~


	10. Capitulo VIII :3

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… el dorama "you're beautiful" y las canciones que aparecen en este fic tampoco.

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

-así es…. –responde haciendo una pausa Kaito- su nombre es Sakura… Sakura Yukihara…

-Sakura… Yukihara…

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**~by sui-chan~**

-Sakura Yukihara… Yukihara… ahora que lo pienso bien, me suena el apellido Yukihara –dice Tsubasa

-Yukihara –dice Ruka- era un compositor muy famoso, escuche que falleció de cáncer…

-les pido que no hablen de eso en frente de él… -agrega Kaito

**(Natsume pdv)**

No tenía ni idea de que los padres de Sakura habían fallecido… así que al escuchar esto salí corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando la encuentro estaba en la terraza, sola, en cuclillas llorando. Me dio un no sé que y corrí a abrazarla

-no tienes que llorar sola… -dije sin pensar

-perdón… -me dice respondiendo a mi abrazo

-no tienes porque pedir perdón… baka… -fue lo último que dije para sentir sus húmedas y frías lagrimas en mi pecho

**(fin pdv) **

-¿porque Sakura se demorará tanto? =.= -dice una mujer de ojos cafés- *suspiro* tendré que ir a buscarla yo… -fue lo último que dice para entrar por la terraza

Cuando Serina entra a la terraza ve a los dos chicos abrazados, al ver esto esta se sonroja y se va

-'es mejor no interrumpir O/O' –piensa subiéndose al auto y esperar a los demás

**~en la sala~**

-esto me recuerda… -dice Kaito- tenemos que ir al estudio para grabar el solo de Ruka y Kei

-¿Kei ya tiene la canción? –pregunta Tsubasa

-si, la escribió hace años –agrega Kaito- mejor vamos

-¿p-pero y el almuerzo? ;-; -pregunta Tsubasa colgándose de la chaqueta de Kaito

-después comerán~ ahora se les hizo tarde :3 –agrega Kaito para salir de la habitación seguido por Ruka y un triste Tsubasa.

Al llegar a la camioneta, ya se encontraba Kei, Natsume y Serina en ella, los primeros dos nombrados habían llegado un poco antes que los últimos 3 que faltaban.

-¿hablaste con ella? –susurra Kaito a Serina

-no pude… llegó casi recién junto con Hyuuga-kun… se lo diré más tarde –susurra devuelta Serina

-okey, subamos que los chicos nos esperan –dice Kaito subiendo a la camioneta

Al subirse partieron al estudio, cuando llegaron entraron lo más rápido que pudieron antes que las fans se los comieran vivos D: subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de grabación, donde se encontraba el director esperándolos.

-chicos, al fin llegan –dice el director- Ruka tu iras primero y luego ira Kei

-¿p-porque yo? –pregunta tartamudeando Kei

-¿a caso Kaito no te dijo? –preguntó el director mirando hacia Kaito- tienes que lanzar un solo al igual que Ruka

-usa la canción que escribiste hace tiempo, no te preocupes de seguro les encantará –dice Kaito apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kei

-*suspiro* está bien –dice Kei- 'lo que tengo que hacer por mi hermano ¬¬' –piensa

-bueno, empecemos con Ruka –agrega el director viendo como Ruka se acomoda adelante del micrófono con su guitarra

-bueno… esta canción se llama "entra en mi vida" –dice Ruka para empezar a cantar

Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
eras una chica mas  
después de cinco minutos  
ya eras alguien especial  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj

Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar  
siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón

Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
ya no existe nadie más  
después de este tiempo juntos  
no puedo volver atrás

Tú me hablaste, me tocaste  
y te volviste mi ilusión  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

Entra en mis horas  
sálvame ahora

Abre tus brazos  
fuerte  
y déjame entrar

Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta (ohh ohh)  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas (no no no mas noches desiertas)  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego (yo te lo ruego~)  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego

Todos aplaudían ante la canción de Ruka, se veían bien complacidos, después que Ruka sale de la cabina de audio Kei se mete a ella…

-emm… esta canción se llama "asi es el amor"

Desde que te conocí

Hubo un antes y un después  
Desde que te vi llegar

mi corazón sintió algo especial  
y no he podido olvidar,

no he conseguido descansar

y he regresado muchas veces

y no te he vuelto a encontrar.

Ya a todos pregunté

y no he hallado quien te conozca jamás,

dicen que a lo mejor no eres de aquí,

que te debo olvidar

y que hago con el corazón

y cómo olvido este amor,

pregunto cada noche en  
oración si de nuevo hablaremos Tu y Yo.

Así de extraño es el amor,

te arrebata el corazón,

no tiene tiempo ni lugar,

no sabes cuando llegará

y cuando toca tu puerta,

hagas lo que hagas el siempre entra...

Así es el amor.

Han pasado tres años desde que la vi,

por causa del trabajo lejos me moví

y aunque estaba ocupado debo confesar que de vez en  
cuando en ella vuelvo a pensar.

Y esta tarde salí por un café

y no pude creer a quien me encontré,  
ella estaba allí en el atardecer,

navegaba con su iPad en el internet.  
¿Será ella realmente?

Yo me pregunté

y los lentes lentamente me quité,

poco a poco a su mesa me acerqué,

ella me miró a los ojos  
yo la miré.  
Mírame bien dime si me recuerdas,

anhelaba este momento con  
todas mis fuerzas,

yo te habría esperado en la vida entera,

yo iría al fin del mundo si contigo fuera.

Así de extraño es el amor,

te arrebata el corazón,

no tiene tiempo ni lugar,

no sabes cuando llegará

y cuando toca tu puerta,

hagas lo que hagas el siempre entra...

Así es el amor.

Así de extraño es el amor, (es el amor)  
te arrebata el corazón, (y te arrebata el corazón)  
no tiene tiempo ni lugar,

no sabes cuando llegará (viene del alma)  
y cuando toca tu puerta, ( y te atrapa)  
hagas lo que hagas (el)  
el siempre (el) entra...

Así es el amor.

Cuando Kei sale de la cabina de audio, todos estaban sonriendo, hasta Natsume O.O

-te felicito Kei, lo has hecho muy bien –dice el director golpeándole la espalda a Kei

-g-gracias director

-¡ahora a celebrar! –grita Tsubasa- pero por favor con comida ;-;

-ajajajjajajaaj xD esta bien, ¡let's go! –grita al ultimo Ruka mientras todos estaban saliendo del estudio de grabación

-Kei espera… –detiene Natsume- …tengo que decirte algo –agregó al ver que ya no había nadie en la sala, solo estaban ellos dos

-¿Qué pasa Hyu… -Kei fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla y luego por un abrazo

-te felicito –agrega Natsume aun abrasando a Kei

-hey, apuren…. ¡que demonios pasa aquí! O/O –grita Tsubasa, al gritar Tsubasa llega Ruka y se larga a reír, a tal acción los chicos reaccionan y se sueltan

-e-esto no es lo que parece Tsubasa –dice la chica roja

-así es Tsubasa no malinterpretes –agrega Natsume

-N-Natsume… ¡eres gay! –grita Tsubasa de nuevo

-jajjajajajaajaja ya no aguanto mas jajajajajaja –ríe a carcajadas Ruka

-chicos apúrense, van a quedar bajo la mesa –dice Kaito entrando- pero que rayos pasa aquí…

* * *

_**Continuará:**_

Emm… primero que todo… gomeeeen por no actualizar ;-; e-es que no andaba con inspiración y no sabia que escribir ;^; pero gracias a mi sempai (Laura Aldana) pude sacar este capítulo… ella me animo mucho :3 etto… muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste este capitulo… emm… emm… y ahorita vamos con los comentarios!

_**Floor Sakura**__**: **_muchas gracias~ espero que te guste este capitulo :3

_**Sakura Aldana**__**: **_también muchas gracias a ti *-* siempre me estas ayudando cuando te lo pido~ espero que te guste este cap xD

_**MikanXNatsume17:**_ muchas gracias por leer *-* el dorama se llama "you are beautiful" y es hermoso *-* pero yo me base en la idea general, no está idéntico al dorama~~ pero te lo recomiendo~~ es muy bueno~~

_**eve-tsuki**__**:**_ awww gracias *-* me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y te hayas reído con mi fic :3 emm… muchas gracias por leer!

Y eso fue todo~ sin nada más que decir… sui-chan off!


End file.
